1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a case where a moving picture is imaged, it is preferable that a subject is accurately brought into focus, so that an imaging period may, in some cases, be delayed when the brightness of the subject is insufficient (see JP-A-2001-257931). Further, a stable focusing operation may, in some cases, be performed even if a zoom position is changed (see JP-A-6-225198).
Even if the focusing operation becomes accurate, however, image data to be recorded may, in some cases, be adversely affected.